Blog użytkownika:The Doctor of Tardis/Kronika podróżnika
Witamy w Kolonii! - od takich słów zaczął się mój pobyt w kolonii karnej na wyspie Mohrinis, należącej do Cesarstwa Etniczboru. Wyspę tę podobno u zarania dziejów odnalazł sam Pulchny Niedźwiedź, ale chyba już nikt normalny w to nie wierzył. Była IX era PZE (Po zbudowaniu Etniczboru) i już sam Pulchniak odchodził do legend. To jednak nieistotne, posłuchajcie dalszej opowieści. Nie wiem za co tu trafiliście i mam to szczerze w dupie - zakrzyknął budująco namiestnik kolonii - wiem jednak, że naprawdę chuja umiecie, skoro byliście tacy głupi by dać się złapać i tu wylądować. Mimo to ja i moi współpracownicy, zrobimy wszystko co w naszej mocy by zrobić z was porządnych obywateli Cesarstwa. A teraz niech każdy zejdzie na dolne poziomy, tam Marszałkowie was rozdzielą na poszczególne sekcje. No to zajebiście - pomyślałem, ten cały zarządca czy namiestnik faktycznie wyglądał na przyjaznego typa... Hej, Ty! - zakrzyknął w moją stronę jeden z więzniów. Czego chcesz? - zapytałem z nadzieją, że nie tylko ja nie mam zamiaru tu zostać długo. Piec pierniczki kurwa - odpowiedział ironicznie - jesteśmy w więzieniu kurwa, to chyba logiczne że jedyne czego możemy chcieć to ucieczka. No dobra, ale jaki to niby plan udało ci się ustalić? - zapytałem, omało nie potykając się o próg w windzie która zjeżdżała na dolne poziomy kopalnii. Jeszcze kurwa nic, ale mam szczerą nadzieję że wkrótce z Twoją pomocą ten stan rzeczy ulegnie zmianie. - powiedział niezbyt budującym tonem. Niechaj Pulchniak ma mnie w opiece - pomyślałem - jeżeli całe moje dalsze życie będę musiał spędzić z takimi gburami jak ten tu. Tak w ogóle nazywam się Vivek. - powiedział mój niewychowany towarzysz niedoli. Sotha Sil. - odowiedziałem. Wtem do rozmowy przyłączyła się kolejna rozmówczyni, nota bene bardzo ładna rozmówczyni... Hej, wybaczcie moją bezpośredność, ale nikogo tu nie znam, a lepiej by było gdyby to się zmieniło skoro mam tu spędzić resztę życia. Nazywam się Almalexia. - powiedziała moja piękna rozmówczyni, poczym ja i Vivek przedstawiliśmy się swoimi imionami. Z tego co udało mi się zaobserwować był równie oczarowany Almalexią jak ja, więc zapewnę będą w przyszłości niezłe jaja się tu rozgrywać. Tuż potem jak się przedstawiliśmy, nasza winda zjechała na sam dół i musieliśmy wysiąść by można było nas przydzielić do poszczególnych sekcji kopalni. Po niedługiej rozmowie z niejakim Marszałkiem Nerevarem, która oczywiście nie obyła się bez ogromnej ilości przekleństw i wyzwisk, dowiedziałem się że podobnie jak Vivek muszę udać sie na piętro 4. by tam móc zacząć kopać. Almalexia została przydzielona na piętro 9., gdzie podobno trafiały same kobiety, ale nikt jednak nie wiedział co dokładnie się tam znajduje. I tak w zasadzie minęło kilka pierwszych dni w kopalni - kopanie, jedzenie, spanie, planowanie ucieczki z Vivekiem z czego oczywiście i tak zapewne nic nie wyjdzie. Zmieniło się to jednak wraz z dniem piątym, kiedy to podano do informacji publicznej że w niedługim czasie do kolonii przypłynąć ma sam Cesarz Etniczboru, Karol IV. To będzie idealna szansa. - rzekłem do Viveka. Idealna szansa na co kurwa? - zapytał zdziwiony. Jak to na co, na ucieczkę debilu.... - odpowiedziałem zdenerwowany. CO?! Przecież Cesarz ma przybyć, całe straże będą postawione w stan gotowości. - odpowiedział wyraźnie zdziwiony moim pomysłem Vivek. No właśnie, nikt wtedy nie zauważy zniknięcia dwóch więźniów. - powiedziałem dumny z mojego niegotowego jeszcze planu. Dwóch? A co z Almalexią? - zapytał rozmarzony Vivek. A co ma być? Pojechała na 9. piętro i słuch po niej zaginął. Nie ma opcji że ucieknę bez niej, jest... - powiedział jąkając się Vivek. Jest... no kim jest? - zaytałem z ciekawością. Zbyt ładna na siedzenie tu. - odpowiedział mój współrozmóca. YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, rozległ się wtem dzwięk alarmu oznaczający koniec przerwy i powrót do misternej roboty. Obgadamy wszystko na następnej przerwie! - odkrzyknąłem do Viveka. Niechaj tak będzie kurwa. - powiedział mój szaroskóty znajmy. CDN Kategoria:Inne blogi